Daccat's Island
Daccat's Island is the next destination after Aika, Fina, Vyse, and Gilder depart from Nasrad. After receiving Daccat's map, they head there without each other's knowledge hunting for Daccat's lost treasure. The island itself is located in the northeast corner of the map (east of Valua, overlooked by Skull Rock), as the second east-most (and the largest) of a small series of islands. When both parties have landed and stepped up to the entrances, you can enter the dungeon on Daccat's Island. Here, you'll switch between parties wherever you see a spinning sword and boomerang icon. Sharing turns through the passages is the only way to progress through Daccat's Island. Sequence of events ·''' Vyse: The chest to the right is guarded by Zivilyn Bane. The lever to the left opens a door for Aika. '''· Aika: There's a new weapon for Aika in the passage to the left. Beyond the now-opened door is a chest and, to the left, another lever. ·''' Vyse: Grab the chest to the right past the door, then stand on the platform to open another door for Aika. '''· Aika: Open the door for Vyse and head down the slope. ·''' Vyse: Turn the handle to create a ramp up. '''· Aika: Go up ramp to the chest and stand on the platform. ·''' Vyse: Turn the handle twice more to create a ramp down. Take the treasure from the chest and stand on the platform. '''· Aika: There's a cham to the left and down as well as chests at both the far right and far left. Stand on the center plank to switch back to Vyse. ·''' Vyse: Open the door and collect the three treasures in the side passages. Take the platform at the upper right to a handle. Turn the handle once to create a path down. '''· Aika: In the gear room, go to the far right and turn the handle two times to create a path down; move across to switch parties. ·''' Vyse: Cross over to the other party switch icon. '''· Aika: Turn the handle three more times, then take path to the last platform. · Vyse: Stand on the platform. Both parties can now save and proceed to the final area, where they meet up just in time to face two incredibly dangerous foes, Sinistra and Destra. After defeating the boss, the party can claim Daccat's Coin. Enemies *Feralisk *Burocca *Centralk *Baroo *Walrenk *Zivilyn Bane *Sinistra and Destra (Boss) Items in this area *Skywing (Aika) *Soul crystal (Zivilyn Bane) (Vyse) *Icyl seed (Vyse) *Sacrulen crystal x2 (Aika) *2001 Gold (Vyse) *Maiden's Armor x2 (Aika) *Magic droplet x4 (Vyse) *Magic dew (Aika) *Daccat's Armor (Vyse) *Vidal seed (Aika) *Moonberry (Aika) *Moonberry (Vyse) *Risan crystal x2 (Vyse) *Electrum box (Vyse) *Daccat's coin As a dungeon Daccat's island serves as a way to equalize your characters stats later in the game, since your party separates to deal with the obstacles on the island. This is very useful in case you want to bring Fina's power level up. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons